Tremendous changes have been occurring on the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds. The development of such online social networks touches countless aspects of our everyday lives, providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before.
One aspect of our everyday lives that may be affected by online social networking technology is the ease with which information may be shared over the Internet. However, all too often while some shared information may be interesting to some people, it may not be interesting to others.
Current music sharing tools enable sending music or posting of music. However, such tools are difficult to use, and the popularity of the shared music may be difficult to determine. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.